onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mugiwara Franky
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, Mythbusters I'm writing to you to inform of a certain matter in the Mythbusters page that concerns Drunk Samurai and me. This started when he attempted to remove the rumour about the Guessing Numbers myth and I reverted his edit providing a reason afterwards. He kept reverting it back and totally ignored me even though I left him a second message and warned him about it. I haven't done anything to the page ever since because that would result to an edit war and would only serve to trouble you and others. Since he wants to behave like a problem child I thought it would be proper to let you handle this since you know how to deal with him. Sorry that I have to bother with something so stupid but I guess you know how he can be... MasterDeva 09:08, December 9, 2009 (UTC) For template The template creates a redlink to "For (disambiguation)", a page which is uneccessary and will never be created. Can you fix it somehow and make the redlink disappear? El Chupacabra 15:06, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :But can't we remove the link from the coding, so that you would have to add the square brackets on the article page? Like this: . El Chupacabra 16:39, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, but then the redlink to "For (disambiguation)" appears ot the Template:For page. Why cant'we write the brcklets in on every page? They aren't that many pages using this template. El Chupacabra 16:56, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you for changing the code. It seems to work well and the redlink is gone. El Chupacabra 14:21, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Delete and Move Can you delete the following ‘’Chapter xxx’’ redirects. 324 332 333 336 342 353 356 368 379 383 388 398 399 400 401 402 403 404 408 410 411 418 421 422 423 424 432 433 434 436 440 446 456 459 462 463 470 473 474 476 490 496 506 507 509 511 516 525 527 529 539 540 546 Tipota 14:52, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Can you delete all the pages, templates, categories and files in Category:Candidates for deletion as well? El Chupacabra 14:21, December 15, 2009 (UTC) hi, hello, sorry!!! sorry about the link part i just forget about it sorry and according to the AP shiki explains his powers to the SH he said he cant use it in living things and he already had them on impel down when he is flying by the way i had an english-japanese dictionary so i had fuwa translated already.Rainelz 06:45, December 13, 2009 (UTC) okay here the site where i found the movie spoiler read it.http://apforums.net/showthread.php?p=1394102#post1394102 there is nothing said about friction but according to the dictionary im reading it is the closest on of all the next would be discord.Rainelz 07:05, December 13, 2009 (UTC) it's a book.Rainelz 07:31, December 13, 2009 (UTC) DS anbd edit wars "Translation" "and Dub Issues" aren't the same thing, but DS seems to be treating it like they are. I can't think of anything to do but reword it. "notes" might help, but in cases with laboon and 4Kids thats another essay not a note. And even still, if the name means "Rouge" in Japanese, thats fine but as I said to him not everyone is going to know what "Rouge" means. So we've for to completely translate the word for the benefit of the doubt. I can think of such cases where we've fully translated the name. Vista, Colt we're discussing right now, the pirate at the auction house who bite his tongue to avoid being sold... All have the FULL into english translation. TRo fluff up the article would be, quite simply, to write "In the German dub she is called..." that IS fluffy (and against our guidelines anyway). I'm beginning to get annoyed at the edit wars with DS, 3 people were having a go at him in this one and still he persist. One-Winged Hawk 01:15, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Deletion how does it work I think the issue about Demon page has more or less been taken in DS talk page, but I have asked myself some questions in the Talk:Demon page, maybe you can answer me. Thanks Kdom 20:36, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I understand that replacing an article with the delete template is not very usefull, that is why I undo DS one. I was more interested to know it there was a process to treat them. Do the admins check it regulary and make decision or if only those in the Pages to be deleted are treated. Kdom 19:27, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I think we need your opinion on the Trivia Page discussion Kdom 09:48, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Special arc template *Why was it deleted? It is quite useful, and I think it should be restored.El Chupacabra 15:45, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Just a small note I'm kinda tired of the APers using me as a messenger of all things wikia based. I'm going to be not around until the 1st of Jan. I visit AP forums to be a fan and its starting to get on my nerves. Worst of all I've got Greg going on about Strong World not being canon now. I've always had my doubts but supported what the wikia wants, I opened a poll on the talk page to let everyone decide on it once and for all. I'm kinda tired of all things wikia related for the first time since I came here. I don't know MF, how did I suddenly become ambassador on AP forums for the wikia, please tell me, I only know I'm not having fun being a OP fan right now. I can't even PM Greg to stop using me to insult the wikia, I really would like him to come here to insult us rather then use me, but he won't even spare me that much hassle. Turns out whoever vandalize the Strong World page to tell us how much we suck for calling it canon is connected to Greg now since he KNEW about it. Either that or they posted on AP forums to tell everyone about how wrong we are. And either way, I've reached my boiling point with AP forums. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 12:44, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well Greg and I chatted but after two PMs of him calling us biased when he is biased towards the wikia I got fed up. Then last night (for me) about the time we got that person editing the Strong World article to insult the wikia for calling it canon, Greg sends me a PM to say we suck. I hadn't replied to the last PM sent me because I thought his opinion based on his biased opinion was too annoying. I don't want to start a us Vs. Greg argument because Greg's too damn popular even if he is a jerk at AP and plus I know we can't win. We have our flaws, but Greg has Greg's power behind him with the fandom. So I'd like us to leave things as they are. I just would like to visit AP without seeing the wikia mentioned there so I can be a fan and not be depressed. :I visit at least three other forums who run wikias; Sonic, Mortal Kombat and Metalocaplyse (misspelled that, but most fans can't spell this without checking it). And you know what, they don't get half the STICK we get from their fandoms. Wait change that, 4 since there is a Dragoncave wikia too. The Sonic one isn't even half as decent as our wikia and it doesn't get as much stick as we do. And to be singled out because I'm the most likest to defend wikia editing. I didn't start out wikipedia editing as a OP fan, I started out as a Mortal Kombat wikipedia editor. I turned to OP because the MK pages were good enough and the OP ones needed a regular editor help. (incidentally, the MK pages ended up going the wikia way due to wikipedia butchery too so we weren't alone in all the annoyance). :So yes, Greg is the problem, but I don't want us to have a fight against him, so lets leave it at that. We don't have the non-editor fans with us, their against us and Greg's a force we'd never win against. It doesn't matter here either way, I'm leading a stressful life and I'm taking a general break for most net things until the 1st anyway. The date isn't random though MF, I'm suppose to be looking for a new place to live (living with a parent sucks!) from the 1st so thats about when I was getting back into routines of life anyway after X-mas. I've got a lot of stresses in my life right now so I'm a bit snappier as of late anyway and this is enough to make me get annoyed. One-Winged Hawk 16:53, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I propose to semi-protect the page in order to keep away the vandals until we can finally clear this up. MasterDeva 02:15, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Greeeeat. I put a note in my sig to plead just to be left the friggin' alone at AP on regards to the wikia, Greg PMs on X-mas day to now insult me as an editor. His PM box is always full, now I'm just going to block him. I'm TIRED of the brat now. Really... I forget how ignoring works, but he may have already ignored me so I'm now resulting to just ignoring him. Of all the members of the AP forum, he is the one I least want to talk to. :This is just gotten to the point of disbelief on the matter, its beyond a joke. I'm trying to amuse myself over since its X-mas but mine is turning out to be a right one so its hard. Anyway. Hope you've got a better one going on MF, looks like the Greg Monster isn't going away so soon. -_-' One-Winged Hawk 01:24, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::also Greg is directly linking to the Strong World page And insulting the wikia right now in his sig. ::*rolls eyes* ::Is there no end to his stupidity. One-Winged Hawk 01:26, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Hiya Hello! I'm incredibly new to this wiki, and obviously ignorant to any and all 'One Piece Wikia' specific policies. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind telling me why my edit to the Franky Family template was wrong? I'm trying to make it as clear as possible that I'm not mad or hostile, just trying to become a better editor here. Rauj13 13:11, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :It seems that Rauj13 has a good point. That little tweak made the template easier on the eye which is something that has been bothering me ever since I saw the template for the first time. I thought that a change was necessary but I haven't seen the template much more after that and I forgot all about it. If you thought that it was just another vandalism please reconsider Mugiwara Franky, just my humble opinion. :I would also like to wish you Merry Christmas. ;D MasterDeva 00:32, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Article Stub Tags Aren't article stub usually placed at the end of the page? I think it looks much better that way and it doesn't interrupt the "flow" the data is shown on the page. MasterDeva 03:01, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :I see, I didn't know that. Still I think it would be proper to put under the navigation tab since it's not used for "navigation" in any way. MasterDeva 03:08, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Except that I wasn't talking about that but about the position the stub tag is placed, or should be placed. MasterDeva 03:14, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree that it shouldn't be placed above templates and I have made that mistake in some articles that I was editing but I see no problem placing under the template, the navigational heading doesn't need to go. MasterDeva 03:27, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I can fix that easily, you don't have to worry about it. Within an hour max I'll have finished checking all the articles. ;D MasterDeva 03:41, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::True enough, that kind of change though isn't necessarily a bad thing nor alters something crucial or breaks established format about article pages and general. MasterDeva 03:51, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::While the position of the tab is debatable and can go either way I absolutely disagree with the removal of the Navigational Heading in any article, the empty space can be handled with various tweaks but without the heading the article pages just don't seem right. :::::I just realised that this is the first the discussion we have for 2010 and I didn't wish you a Happy New Year, please excuse my rudeness!! ^_^ MasterDeva 04:11, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Well If you read carefully he initially says "I am dead, all-bones Brook" in the top of the page and then afterwards in the next bubble "they call me humming Brook". He gained this at Thriller Bark, when he needed to keep up his nerves. ("I know, I'll hum/sing!") He only started, from what we know, humming at Thriller Bark. One can presume even if he had no nickname in life as well, that even then he has only accepted "humming" because that's his recent nickname. One-Winged Hawk 11:25, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :The fact remains however, he is never referenced at all by this nickname until Thriller Bark. We can't presume it is correct for life as it was for death because things changed between the two stages of his life. For example, we know he spent 50 years acting silly on his ship, something he didn't do as far as we know in life. If we apply it to both life and death regardless, then we are wrong. One-Winged Hawk 11:41, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Going over the chapters briefly, I don't see any reference to a epithet at all for him in life. Still I've been rather paranoid about having GREG contacting me here so excuse me if I get touchy on my edits. I haven't done much editing lately out of not feeling too comfortable with the annoyance that is Greg. ::Moving off the topic of him for a moment though, it is a point to be made if there is no indication at all he had none to begin with. His info box when we see him alive only introduces him as "the Rumba's swordsman" and nothing more. Either WAY it would come back to the fact Brook only started humming at Thriller Bark and then accepted this as his nickname. Maybe its correct therefore, but still notable that he started only at Thriller Bark. One-Winged Hawk 11:47, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Well I'm not in the mood to argue. To top it off today, Internet Explorer isn't working anymore on my computer and firefox is crashing on me every 5 mins. I've read all the chapters and can't find anything to indicate any nickname in life. But I'll leave it at that. I just need to get back into reglaur editing now anyway as I was doing before X-mas when I got the annoying child bugging me like I'm his nanny or something. One-Winged Hawk 12:05, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well regarding my computer foolishly I accepted my bro's old computer when he brought a new one so I didn't have pay out for one myself. BUT, what he didn't have on it was all the security needs. On top of that I'm finding all the many reasons why he didn't want it anymore. Internet Explorer doesn't work on it even, there was no firewall OR anti-virus. On top of that, the graphics card is barely compatible with the system and prone to ending my game of "Child of the Nile" when I'm in the middle of city planning. Well games aside, everything's pretty awful and makes me want to just toss it aside for a new one. Except I'm stuck with it since I'm trying to save every penny to move out (I hope) from my dad's place because life is just BAD here. One-Winged Hawk 12:14, January 3, 2010 (UTC) more than one category I'm trying to make a clear category Tree (as you may see from my number edits from today). My logic is to not pollute the categor~ies who already contain a Subcategory more pertinent. To put the Devil Fruit in the Devil Fruit category is useless if it is already in the correct Subcategory Zoan, Paramecia or Logia (which is the case for all of them). We already know they are Devil Fruit just by looking at their name. Whereas the Rumble Ball article is clearly in focus when all the Devil Fruit links are suppressed. That's also why I have created the Category:Zoan Users to put all the Zoan Users in it instead to have all of them in the Category:Devil Fruit Users. This category would only contain the 3 sub-categories. In the same way, when an article had 2 categories Pirate and Organizations, I have replaced them with Pirates Organizations and made a link from this new subcategory to Pirates and Organizations. The start of the tree is at Category:One Piece Wiki, I really think that it is the way categories shall be used but you tell me if I'm wrong Kdom 23:38, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Not in the case where the Sub category links directly to the category. Logia, Zoan, Paramecia Fruit are just one link below Devil Fruit, it is not that difficult to find. Especially when there is only these links left. And since the 3 Sub-categories links to the mother Devil Fruit it is true for both side. :Well I'm sorry I'm in UTC+1 and I really need to go to bed now. I'm not working tomorrow, so maybe I can continue the discussion Kdom 00:08, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::That you have to go through 5 links to go from the Butler group template to the Category:Char Box Templates just proves that they have nothing related beside being Templates. If I'm wrong then the best way is to create another category which make the link between the 2 easier, if I'm true then it was simpler to start from the Category:Templates directly (there are several ways to do that easily). ::I understand that your method is quicker from time to time but there is a huge drawback which is a large amount of links in the mother categories. I really wonder if your research is quicker when your Template is in the middle of 100 of others (Especially when their names are sometime confusing, there is a huge job to do on that matter). Plus how do you decide in which mother category do you stop the link ? After all, Devil Fruits are categorized in the Category:Abilities, shall we put them all in this category too ? ::Moreover,it does make impossible to notice the articles which does not belong to a Subcategorie (Cf Rumble Ball) and that makes it difficult to see if the categorization is well done ::I recognize however that it is done like that in other wiki, which I'm surprised of since I find it usually uneffective in a maintenance point of view ::Kdom 09:03, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Well I will accept what the majority does, since it is done like that everywhere. Concerning the Template however, I don't say what I have done is perfect, most of them were uncategorised (the page should be empty tomorrowà and they were no sub-categories. At least the good point is that most of the ones which are not in a sub-category could be candidate for delation. I'm not against having some typical templates such as a box or a Navibox in the main category (like a Template:Example of Navibox which redirect to one of them for example), but having all of them is good either. :Concerning the tree architecture, I can start a topic somewhere what is the best place ? Maybe the Forum:Index/Site_Problems. Kdom 15:56, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Kashii Usually that's what happens if there is a dispute but Kāshī isn't any less right correct than Kaashii/Kashii. That's the best way to avoid any confusions for spelling since it is technically the same. MasterDeva 23:50, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we used Haōshoku instead of Haoushoku (or something similar) to write it. Kāshī isn't any more different. If you deem it necessary to open a discussion about it it's ok. As for the difficulty writing it, it's just copy and paste and THAT isn't very difficult is it!? Hehe. MasterDeva 00:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Making lots of redirects into candidates of deletion *We have started to delete superfluous pages on trivia subjects, and I think it would be just to delete superfluous redirects as well. you've deleted all the wrong spelling and (one piece) redirects, and I think that the rest should be deleted as well. However, since the remaining are nominated for slightly different reasons, let's discuss the deletion on their talk pages. El Chupacabra 12:26, January 4, 2010 (UTC) DS Well DS has returned and wants to say sorry, but can't edit anything else other then his own talk page. I don't know if you want to talk to him, but it might be worth hearing him out for a little while. Though the fact he said sorry is significant, thats more then most admit, I myself did argue over a permaban, but at the time we had issues, issues which I couldn't do anything with but agree on for a permaban. Well, I leave you to discuss this with DS. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 09:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's best to have a discussion amongst the community with this matter rather than with DS. Previous discussions with him have made me come to expect that any response from him would be either in anger or false sorrow.Mugiwara Franky 10:19, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Category:One Piece featurettes *It's the same as with the special arc template. Please restore this category. El Chupacabra 17:02, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Box Since you started it, just pointing out the change i made here. Simant 19:40, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Template concerning the font, I had a discussion on what shall we do with Tipota, but I forgot to remove it when I made the copy paste to put back the help section. I'm sorry. For the sub-category, I think I told you that it could be improved, so if you see something missing, be my guest. To automatise the process, I have put the following line in the Template:Template : } according to the Wikimedia, we have to wait to see if it works. :well, I'm quite puzzled. I'm not sure I understand how this includeonly tag works. The sphinx page appeared before Simant last modification. I thought there was a noinclude missing somewhere but apparently not. Kdom 20:29, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :That was a cache issue, someone edited the sphinx page, prior to me fixing the category, so i did a null edit on pages like that, and they were updated in the cache. Simant 20:34, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ---- Btw Simant is making some tests to see if we could simplify the Template:Template. I add a help section because I had many problem the first time I used it. He seems quite expert in that topic, so we shall not hesitate to ask him if templates need improvement. On another topic, in the Strawhat Clothing discussion, I said that the german opwiki admin told me how to introduce the toggle function to the wiki, do you think it could be usefull ? Kdom 09:51, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Category:Chapter navig Templates, permission to simplify using Template:Arc NavBox? Template:Sandbox Template, to see it in action. Simant 19:10, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Technically 65 chapters is the longest we have so far but it could change. That's why I thought my switch idea was not bad, it would be easier in case of evolution. Kdom 20:29, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::this is the issue. Just wait for the server to update it, or you can manually go through the templates. Simant 17:46, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Is there a way to force the server to update, because it's almost a week already and nothing has changed... Also, there has been a mistake when we changed the chapter navigation templates, and now the Category:Chapter_navig_Templates is full of bad links. Kdom 21:37, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Are they usefull ? I'm not sure I understand why you want to keep the Grade pages, Even Angel who created them agreed that they were useless now. They are clearly what I had in mind when I propose to delete the Obsolete pages, which has been agreed... but apparently, only the ones I proposed. Otherwise, concerning the CPx pages, I don't know if you have seen that a CP1 and CP2 pages have been made. The first one was vandalism, I suppose. You do what you want with them. Kdom 20:29, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Well they never took off so their okay to delete in that sense. Unless someone wants to pick up on them... But the problem became "How do you determine their grade?". One-Winged Hawk 22:08, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::That is an insane job now that the wiki is what it is. There are other means like the Stub template to signal that some articles should be improve. Kdom 22:54, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Redirecting Troubles In the past, when I "Move" a page to another title, I simply just cut and paste everything, rather than use the "Move" button. As a result, the history did not move as well. Can you help out somehow here? The pages are: * Rapanui Pasqua (from Rapanui) * Shanks' Sword (from Shanks's Sword) * Cyborgs (from Cyborg) * Pudding Pudding's ship (I don't remember from where) * Blower Bike (from Smoker's Blower Bike) * Mihawk's boat (from Mihawk´s boat) * Fanged Toad Pirates' ship (from Fanged Toad Pirates´ ship then Fanged Toad Pirates ship) ** I don't remember if this is all the pages. Yatanogarasu 11:54, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers I thought the rules state NO SPOILERS. So why did you put Sengoku's Devil Fruit before the translation was out, and such based on Chapter 571? Yatanogarasu 00:02, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Unnamed Devil Fruits Now that Drunk Samurai is banned and won't be bothering us anymore, should we put up that Donquixote Doflamingo and Urouge are possible Devil Fruit users (DS is the one who kept putting them off that list)? Invisible puppet strings that can also cut and extreme muscle expansion, respectively. After all, there are many other "possible" Devil Fruit users on that unnamed/unknown list, and we can't say they are confirmed Devil Fruit users. If you read them carefully, you might find that some are as dubious as Doflamingo and Urouge, such as the Whitebeard commander with a mace that has eaten a Zoan, or that mountain-like creature pirate, etc. Yatanogarasu 00:41, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Hito Hito no Mi Okay, I understand; but it's not the scheme that's bothering me. Since some of the images are pretty much stacked on top of one another, it creates a bit of a gap between the titles and paragraphs of each form, which looks a bit weird. Should we make the images smaller to reduce the gaps? :Kaizoku-Hime 03:56, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's just me...but when one image is right on top of another and pushes the second one down, there's a gap between the text above and below the second image. :Kaizoku-Hime 04:26, January 24, 2010 (UTC) It's just as I said before. Well, looking at the example you gave me, my computer has a much wider screen (a paragraph with 6 lines on mine might have 7 or more lines on yours with "Arm Point", etc), which is probably why I have such gaps where more narrow screens don't. :Kaizoku-Hime 05:35, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Site Help Could I get some help on this? The Pope 14:51, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Haki Page Shouldn't we protect Haki pages. We spend our time to revert edit made by unregistered users despite our warnings. That starts to be annoying. Kdom 22:01, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Seconded, along with also possibly Shanks, Whitebeard and Ace for a month or two (while they "learn" what the truth is hopefully). One-Winged Hawk 23:03, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots What exactly you want, a link to download illegal One Piece episodes? Seriously is really so difficult to find old episodes? I downloaded them via torrents I don’t know if you have access in torrents or irc .Tipota 18:01, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: One Piece girls taking baths I'm sorry about that but yeah I kind of am advertising my wiki but also at the same time I am pointing out the bath scenes on the main wiki as well. I know that this is a strange hobby I have. I will stop putting the images randomly on the articles like I have been doing. If it is ok I would like to keep them on my user page though. - User:Watermaiden15 Chapters Volume 15 Tipota 18:08, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Well... It's a lot more aesthetically pleasing that way, isn't it? :And this way, any pictures that might overlap into different articles otherwise, doesn't have to do so now. Plus, any extra information that might be revealed later on could be placed without disrupting the aesthetics of the articles. --Reikson 18:48, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Plus, if anyone ever gets around to adding pictures for other attacks, they won't disrupt the aesthetics of the articles TOO badly. Besides, I've only done this to a few Devil Fruit articles. --Reikson 18:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Can you honestly say that what looks like a block of text is more satisfactory? Because if it is, then I'll remove those those spaces. --Reikson 19:17, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::If that means you want me to remove the spaces, I'll go ahead with most of them. --Reikson 19:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::How do I address the community regarding this issue? --Reikson 19:59, February 4, 2010 (UTC) And really, I only did it to some of the pages, it's not like I did all willy-nilly, y'know? And you said it yourself, you weren't sure if bringing it up on the forum was necessary. --Reikson 20:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC) The whole point of bullets is they don't need spaces, it messes with them, in particular I'll show you with numbered ones: # example # example # example # example # example Against: # example # example # example # example # example You see why bullets don't need spaces? One-Winged Hawk 21:19, February 4, 2010 (UTC) So... what, just the attacks important enough to merit a picture, then? --Reikson 21:31, February 4, 2010 (UTC) In addition, what it can do is help with oversized pictures and contain it to a single section. Like that giant picture of Kaku higher up on the page. --Reikson 21:35, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Attacks don't need images for every attack anyway. And we have the template serving the purpose your spaces intend. And the bullets aren't effected by the template if done right. Theres other types of coding that can be used, but they should never be used anyhoe like you are. They should only be used where needed, and how you set things up is exactly how we don't need them. One-Winged Hawk 21:34, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually he's using the to create the large spaces. He implanted one in between each attack entry.Mugiwara Franky 21:37, February 4, 2010 (UTC) What he's doing basically. # example # example # example # example # example Mugiwara Franky 21:38, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, more or less. It doesn't really look that bad on my admittedly 800x600px resolution, but is it THAT prominent?!? --Reikson 21:42, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I've got my monitor at 1440 x 900 px, it looks... bare and empty. One-Winged Hawk 21:45, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :I know what his doing MF, its just I'm suffering from a lack of sleep on my part this evening from last night. I'll make this my last edit for the night, since I need to get back the sleep I lost last night tonight before I make another pigear of things again. I handle things better when I'm not tired, anyway, yeah it makes no differnece in the end. But I was just pointing out, theres another way to use those template if you do it right that won't effect the bullets. But6 as you acknowledge, he at least needs to think about the order of things first here. How he has them, isn't helping... One-Winged Hawk 21:43, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Display I have 1920x1080 screen resolution and I have problem with sub-heading and images arrangement (Good – Bad). If it is possible and if you or anyone else don’t have any problem with this can you change the default skin to something like this Main wikia. Also can you put a note in the main page to say what the default resolution is now. Tipota 19:45, February 4, 2010 (UTC) .monaco_shrinkwrap { left: 50% !important; margin-left: -485px !important; width: 971px !important; } Tipota 20:30, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Or .monaco_shrinkwrap { max-width: 971px; margin-left: auto; margin-right: auto; } Code taken from here Notes: *the code provides wikia with a stable display and will prevent people to change image position or resize images to match page to their monitor. * as is mentioned in the link this will cause problem in users with smaller screen resolution but the second code can solve this problem. Tipota 17:42, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Animation staff Tamplete Hello, Having not to post for a while since my phone won't let me log in or edit any pages and my desktop computer has a virus (and still in risk); I see you created a voice actor tamplete. I think we should create an animation staff tamplete as weel, how about it? I find Latin catchy 10:38, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Wikianswers Anime Widget Hi Mugiwara Franky, Due to recent changes, the Wikianswers widget now sends questions to Wikianswers Anime rather Wikianswers. Can you change the following pages accordingly, so they redirect to Wikianswers Anime rather than Wikianswers: MediaWiki:Answers widget user note, MediaWiki:Answers widget anon note and MediaWiki:Answers widget admin note Find questions about One Piece on Wikianswers Anime. MediaWiki:Ask a question Ask a One Piece question Thanks... ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 18:14, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :You should change the content of the linked pages with the content of the boxes below them. ~ Akadirgun (userpage ⁝ talk) 19:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Little East blue Can you give me your opinion on Little_East_Blue. To decide if we consider them canon or not. Kdom 18:26, February 10, 2010 (UTC) images rights can you have a look at my last post on Angel talk page, we may have an issue here. Thanks Kdom 18:11, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Devil Fruit users categories Why have you undone all my edits? It's just stupid to categorize a character both in category:Devil Fruit Users and a subcategory. Please answer at Forum:Index/Site Problems. El Chupacabra 14:21, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Drunk_Samurai I'm a friend of Drunk_Samurai's and he was wondering if he is officially permanently banned or not. He wants to know so he can move on from the site and not be left hanging.signed by User: Bonjour About your editing policy Hello. I have an opinion about your editing policy. ;Template:Seven Arms :Because the name of the article is "Juracule Mihawk" even if any name is right, it is strange that you do not describe in full name. ;Jozu and Juracule Mihawk :I think that your editing is too careless. You must edit very many pages again if you apply this policy strictly. Because the definition of having "fought" is uncertain, you should write it even if it was little contact. --Klobis 08:55, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I do not seem to have you understand that I thought well. *Since the name of the article is Juracule, it is to be notation used best. Is it what is improper to hide it because there is a dispute? A name of Jozu can be transcribed into "Joss" and "Jaws", but does it as Jozu. It is inappropriate that only a character having family name and first name offers it. *I said that the definitions of "full on battles" were different by a person. Do not you think that it is too sloppy not to mention it at all although the fact that they attacked or was attacked? --Klobis 12:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Yo. Can you do me a favor and change the title of the Shiryuu page so that it's spelled Shiryū? --Reikson 03:43, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm an admin on another wikia and I'd like to know how to change the title of a page, 'cuz some of them are REALLY bugging me. --Reikson 04:26, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Jolly Roger Pirates Please discuss at Talk:Jolly Roger Pirates if you think "Jolly Roger Pirates" is right. --Klobis 10:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) KishinZoro177 Can you tell him that it is not just me who think this way about Image upload. I don't know how to tell him anymore. Every Sunday since ages I have to correct his edits. Kdom 08:17, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Trafalgar Law incorrect content While I was reading the article on Trafalgar Law. I realize someone has added some text that seems to contradict the content of the manga. I found the contradicting content on the section of his devil fruit powers. When Law and Kid were preparing to fight the Pacifista, Law was shown to have created something that was rotating around his left hand. What this technique is has yet to be determined.* *'Note: The entire Law and Kid Vs Pacifista fight was only in the anime and so must have been added in for special effects.' I believe that the last line is wrong. Even though the anime extended the battle between the Pacfista and (Law and Kid), in the manga, Chapter 506 pg 5 on www.onemanga.com, a ring still shows up under his hand. It may seem like it's not rotating a lot but it's still looks like he made it. I try to fix it but I do not permission to since I thought you are in high authority in this wiki, I hope that you could fix this. Thank you.